Ruby in Veridian
by Walelu
Summary: When Ruby and Sapphire come for a visit, Green's gym comes under seige. Who knew Sapphire was so good at negotiating?


Green moved the curser across the screen. This was the last pit of digital paperwork he needed done. The music was calm, some random music his parents had probably listened to when they were his age. Yellow had come in this morning to say hello. She was somewhere in the forest now. The gym was technically built on forest land, so her powers were as strong here as anywhere else in Viridian forest. He closed the window he was in, and opened his email. He was about to attach the file when Yellow burst back in.

"Green you have to hide me you have to hide yourself we have to hide he's coming!" Yellow bolted through the door and dove under his desk.

"Yellow!? What!?" Green pushed his char back, and rolled it away from his desk, but stopped yelling when Yellow shushed him.

"What, in the name of Arceus, are you doing?" It was a whisper yell now, and Yellow's only answer was a terrified,

"Ruby."

"Ruby?"

"And Sapphire."

"Sapphire?"

"He brought fabric and thread and a sewing machine, how did he get a sewing machine all the way to Kanto…?"

Realization dawned on Green and he froze. Now we need a little background on the gym. The way the challlenges work is how you open the door. If you open it slowly, it won't set off the alarm letting Green know that a challenger was coming. Yellow knew that.

Ruby and Sapphire did not. The challenge alarm rang out. It sounded almost foreign to Green as he internally panicked.

"Move over!" he whisper yelled it, and practically dove under the desk as well. It was surprisingly roomy under there.

Yellow was able to sit fairly comfortably, maybe a bit hunhed over, but fairly comfortably. As for Green, it was one of the few times in his life that he resented being taller then average. He was practically laying down, and hugging his knees in order to stay hidden.

"Hey Green?" Ruby's oddly non-feminine voice yelled from down the hall and Green muttered a quiet,

"Shit…" Yellow jabbed him for his language.

"Can't Sapphire smell us?"

"At the very least, she can hear us clear as day."

"And that's why you should be trying to bargain with me."

Green slapped a hand over Yellow's mouth when she opened it to scream. Sapphire was bent over the desk, looking completely upside down to the two. She had matched their volume and added her very own over bubbly tont to it.

"What?" Green kept his hand over Yellow's mouth. That is, until she pushed it away.

"Yellow I know you're here, I found your hat on the ground!"

"Crap…" Green gave Yellow a funny look for her language. She gave him a look of defiance.

"You heard me," Sapphire spoke as though she hadn't just heard about Ruby's recent find, and Green groaned.

"Okay, what do you want?"

Sapphire moved so she was knelt in front of the two. "Oh nothing much, just a battle, not with your low level gym pokemon," She added when Green shrugged, "with Yellow."

"What!? Why me!?" Yellow whisper yelled it. She couldn't fathom why Sapphire wanted a battle with her.

"I'm bored, and I heard you can raise the level of your pokemon."

"Deal." It was Green that said it, not Yellow, and she threw him a horrified look. It didn't matter though, because the look of determination on Sapphire's face turned to jubilance in almost an instant, and she straightened up and ran off.

Both hiding dexholders heard her yell, "I just saw them, they ran into the forest!" the challenge alarm went off again, and Green and Yellow heaved a sigh of relief.

"You know that's only a temporary solution right?"

This time Yellow did scream. And Green realized that her screams weren't that loud. Blue was sitting on the desk.

"How did you get there?"

"hid in the other room," She jerked her thumb behind her. "Ruby's scary."

"What is this, Ruin Green's Day-Day?" The gym leader asked this as he straightened up and glared at the reddish-brown haired girl.

The challenge alarm went off again, and Green cringed when the person who opened it, slammed it closed.

"Lock the doors Green, Lock all the doors!" Red's voice rang out through the hallways.

"Why am I not even surprised anymore?" Green asked himself as he opened the drawer that the keys to the gym were in.

"And the windows too!"

"I get it, Red, can you _please_ stop yelling!?"


End file.
